


Cameron calls it porn but Rodney calls it something else....

by Burningchaos



Category: Stargate - All Series
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos





	Cameron calls it porn but Rodney calls it something else....

Cameron calls it porn but Rodney calls it something else....  
Burningchaos  
SGA/SG1 XO  
McMithchell  
FRT  
Word Count: 296  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
This is for [](http://darkmoon711.livejournal.com/profile)[**darkmoon711**](http://darkmoon711.livejournal.com/) I love you and I know this sucks cause I am still icky but you rock and so did the fics you wrote for me…

  
Rodney’s eyes were glued to the screen. This was his favorite part, Crichton was wearing that incredibly hot black and red leather outfit and, oh god, there it was that thing with his tongue. Rodney felt his chest tighten for a moment and his stomach do a slow flip. Damn…

“Watching porn without me again?” Rodney tensed as warm breath caressed his ear and cheek. The low sultry tones of his lover’s voice shot through him like electricity. Cameron’s hands were resting on his shoulders pressing him down and keeping him firmly in place. “Do you know why I call it porn, Rodney?” Cameron leaned down and bit the side of his neck just hard enough for Rodney to gasp. His lover certainly knew how to exploit that particular kink. “Because every time I find you watching Farscape you are drooling over that Crichton guy and I am much better looking than him.” Cameron climbed over the back of the couch and sat on Rodney’s lap.

Rodney could feel his neurons misfiring and his brain slowly melting into mush. “Jealous?” God, Cameron felt good and he was doing the biting thing again. Shit, he was going to hear it in the lab tomorrow.

Cameron leaned back and gave him a bone-melting smile. “Nope, not even a little. You know why?” Cameron slid off his lap and offered Rodney his hand. “Because I’m the one who is about to drag you off to the bedroom and fuck you into next week.”

Rodney let Cameron pull him up. “Next week, huh?” Cameron was peeling off his shirt and yanking him toward the bedroom at the same time.

“Yep, next week.”

Rodney grinned as Cameron pulled down on the bed; he had all four seasons of Farscape on DVD.  



End file.
